Nebraska
by Voishen
Summary: Matt never did get around to telling Mello how he feels. So mello figured he wouldn't mind it if he slept around, brought guys home, and screwed in Matt's bed with Mr.Sexonthefly five times a week. Matt doesn't mind, he just dies inside a lot...


Nebraska

Matt had been driving for the past two hundred miles through what seemed to him an never ending row of corn. Of course it wasn't solid, but to him it might as well have been. He sat one hand on the wheel the other out the window with his cigarette perpetually between two fingers. Mello hated the smoke but he put up with it for the company. Matt's blond companion looked stunning in Daisy Dukes and a rolled up red flannel shirt. Big glasses covered his eyes and face. Matt wondered if he was even awake. Matt watched his chest to determine his rate of breathing. He was awake, he quickly looked back to the road though there didn't seem to be much point, everything was strait in Nebraska… that is except him and Mells… not that they were together or anything. He took a drag of his cigarette and cursed himself for being a coward and a sad puppy following the object of his desire like a parasite.

Mello took his glasses off to wipe the sweat off his face. Mello looked gorgeous even when he was filthy. Matt smiled to himself as his friend cursed the heat. Matt was surprisingly cool with the heat, what he was not cool with was Mello acting like a porn star in the shotgun seat.

Which of course was a natural thing for him. He did this with abandon all the time. It both horrified and delighted Matt. He didn't even think he'd ever breathed a word about his preferences to his best friend. Mello was more than upfront with his interest in men. And by more than upfront, think, Mello comes home with Mr. Fuckmenow and proceeds to screw in the SAME QUEEN bed as him. He didn't even notice Matt until he was already naked then he calmly said.

"Oh hey Matt, sorry I'm home late something came up do you mind sleeping in the bathtub tonight?" Matt could still remember the extremely angry boner that resulted from listening to the love of his life having sex with Mr. Dickinyourass… or whatever.

Mello Climbed over the back seat to get to their stuff. The ford they'd bought was old and crappy but in had a back seat and it blended with the area so they could hide easily. Plus they only had about 1500 bucks. Thus why they had come to crack-in-the-ass Nebraska for work, they were broke and desperate. Which to say the least, also described Matt's sex life. He spent way to much time yanking and not enough time confessing deep dark secrets. Damn him for not being as daring as Mells. Mello climbed back up with a chocolate bar and a change of clothes, Matt just about drove into the corn field. Mello yelled and tossed about in the swerving truck. Mello landed ass over end draped all over the car with a foot in Matt's face. Matt struggled to correct himself though he might as well have just drove down the center lane, no one was on this road anywhere.

"WHAT T.H.E FUCK!" Mello kicked at Matt as he struggled to get out of the foot area on his side of the truck. Matt pushed him away without much struggle.

"You are not going to change in this moving vehicle." He said this as if that was some kind of law, better than that, a law they actually cared about. Mello looked at him like he was a basket case. One side of his open mouth twitched.

"Okay Smoky the Bear, I won't litter or speed, or expose myself to immature FUCKING Re-TARDS either! Shut the fuck up Matt, I'll do what I want." Matt frowned and threw his cigarette at him.

"You are NOT getting naked in this car." Mello squinted and pushed the hair out of his face.

"First off this is a truck, second sense when have you cared? It's not like I'm a girl, or contagious, or hideous plus we've been naked around each other lots of times." Flashbacks of bathtub night hit Matt like a ton of Smoky the Bear shit.

Matt leaned his crossed arms on the steering wheel.

"It's not that I care, it's just the local yokels might get the wrong idea if we pass them and I'm pretty sure people get lynched for doing that kind of stuff in Nebraska." Evil death boner's also cause death too, he thought to himself. Mello made yet another face and gestured to the never ending rows of corn.

"Really? And who exactly is around here to see anything of the kind? What corn people? Matt seriously STOP watching Veggie Tales on Youtube, you're getting confused." Matt struck him in the face, Mello kicked him repetitively in the side and shoulder. The truck swerved back and forth for a quarter mile while they fought. Mello finally yelled signaling a truce.

"FUCK IT MATT! You are just going to have to deal with it!" Mello got up and climbed into the back seat. Matt's stomach turned as he realized he'd run out of logical reasons to stop him, it was no use Mello always did what he wanted anyway. He decided to concentrate on the road and all the other interesting naked people in his immediate viewing area.

Mello started with his shirt, he knew this because after removing the garment Mello then threw it at Matt to irritate him and unknowingly turn him on more than usual. Matt grimaced as he tried to concentrate on anything but his stripping best friend in the back seat taking off what he assumed was the only other piece of clothing Mello was wearing which of course was that tiny pair of ripped-to-shit shorts; which is why he yelped when a heavy boot smacked into his sensitive genitals. Mello Laughed thinking that he caused him some pain, while Matt was struggling with the opposite.

It's mate landed on his temporal lobe. He wished it had been hard enough to knock him out, at least then he could have some peace instead of his incredibly dense, tease of a non-lover.

Mello smiled with a bad idea in his head. Matt tried to zone out and think about how much he wanted a cigarette but the fact was he actually wanted Mello more than he wanted nicotine. That was sad he thought, truly just awful. Matt blinked in confusion when suddenly his world went black and… denim-y? Mello smiled leaning on the seat next to matt admiring Matt's new Daisy Duke Hat.

With calm that actually surprised Matt himself, he removed his new "hat" and set it on the seat next to him. Matt turned slowly to face his "attacker". Mello froze realizing Matt was actually pissed off at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Mello failed to respond to that. Matt grabbed him by the back of the head. "I swear you are the stupidest smart person I have ever met in my life… EVER! You are a slut and a tease and worse off an absolute idiot!" Mello blinked in surprise but stayed still. " Don't you know what you're doing? Best friends do not give each other ASSHATS!(BTW that is what that is!) That is completely inappropriate even for you, you you you you…." He struggled to find an appropriate word. "TEMPTRESS! And all these years you've been sleeping around how could you do that to me and when I was in the same goddamn bed and everything? What kind of a douche bag are you that's just rude, and grows, and GUCK!"

"You could have just stayed put and joined in?" Matt shook his head in anger.

"NO I'm not going to just sleep around with you and who ever else you crawl into bed with you're too good for that and I don't want you to be like that with me because your not just a one night stand to me you're my best friend and-" Mello interjected.

"I love you." Matt's mouth moved without words.

"What?" Mello smiled warmly.

"I love you. I always have and I've been trying to get you to say something for years because you've always loved me too." Matt stared at him like he was speaking Latin. " You know what I'm talking about. I guess you've just always been way to shy to say anything. Desperate times call for desperate measure. And this car ride was really dull." Matt glanced at the road to make sure he wasn't dead and dreaming or something.

"You have known this whole time and never said… not even one word about it…?"

"I wanted you to come to your own conclusions, and I wasn't sure if you ever even realized what you were feeling."

"How did you know?" Mello smirked at his question like it was a challenge.

" Just because I'm only the third best detective in the world does not mean I'm not still one of the best. Besides, your erection face could have monuments built in its honor." Matt felt like he wanted to cry he felt so good. Mello smiled sinisterly as he climbed up into the front seat and over Matt's lap. Mello leaned his shoulders on the wheel as he stroked the side of Matt's red face.

"You have got to be kidding me right?"

"Yeah, I'm just shitting with you I hate your guts." Matt smiled as if he'd just said I love you all over again, only this time it was better because now he knew no matter what they did on that super long road in Nebraska, they would still be the same when ever they stopped doing it. Mello was always going to be his best friend and fortunately his lover.

Do I have to explain what hot steamy sex ensued after that? No I think that's best left to a healthy imagination.


End file.
